The Future's Shadow
by kjayla
Summary: Balance must be achieved, and sometimes the force is willing to do the incredible to make sure that balance is achieved, and this time the force is going to entrust the balance to another of it's chosen children.
1. Chapter 1

**_Er... A story? For people to read? I hope someone out there enjoys it..._**

**_But I will be honest... This will not be my priority story. That's my Merlin story... but I hit a road block and I needed to write something to help me get in the proper mind setting. So this updating will be sporadic while I focus on some other stories._**

Everyone was gone. Of the Jedi, only he and Yoda were left. Padme and her unborn children had faded into the force together after Anakin's force choke. And Anakin… Anakin would be better off dead. Anakin, well Anakin had turned into a Monster.

Obi-Wan felt his throat constrict as he tried to hold back tears. Anakin had turned. Anakin had killed Younglings. Younglings! Perhaps if Anakin had just killed him, or if Anakin had killed everyone on the Council, or if Anakin had done any number of atrocities, perhaps then could have the same hope in Anakin that Padme had expressed before her death.

But killing Younglings? Whose only crime was to be born force-sensitive? Obi-Wan wasn't sure there was any excuse for that. It was their parents who had given them to the Jedi; it had been the Jedi that had taken them into the temple… The younglings… they were innocent in every sense of the word. And now… Now, they were dead.

For as long as Obi-Wan had known Anakin, Anakin had tried to find loopholes to every order, made excuses so that he didn't have to do anything he truly didn't want to do. And now… and now, when it was important, when finding a loophole would make all the difference… now he had blindly followed orders.

Obi-Wan hear the tap tap of Yoda's Gimer stick but didn't look up.

"Very difficult this is. Little hope now there is."

Obi-Wan let out a small strained laugh. "What hope do we have? Palatine's won. Anakin's a Sith. The Republic let itself turn into an Empire." He looked up blankly into Yoda's eyes. "Other than You and Bail nearly everyone I cared for is dead, many of them killed by the man I called brother. Everything was lost. Where is our hope?"

Yoda gave him a gentle tap with his Gimer stick. "So long as freedom in hearts of people is, hope there is." Yoda harrumphed, "So ask you Obi-Wan I do. In your heart freedom is there?"

Obi-Wan didn't answer; instead he sat there in silence. Yoda sat beside him patiently. The last two Jedi, side by side. Finally Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes, Yes I still believe in freedom."

Yoda nodded. "Then together fight we shall. How I know not. Together decide we shall."

Obi-Wan nodded. They weren't dead yet, but they would fight until they were. It was a new world they found themselves in, and a dark one. But they were alive, and so the light was alive, and they would help others find the light in themselves. They would not give up, and they would not give in. They would trust in the force.

Yoda nodded as though reading his thoughts. And since it was Yoda, Obi-Wan really wouldn't be surprised. "Yes yes, fight we shall. But for now meditate we shall, and then sleep we must."

Obi-Wan nodded, "Yes Master."

"Come come, together meditate we should!"  
Obi-Wan smiled as he followed the old master to his room on Bail Organa's ship. It was heart-warming to be with the old master. The warmth that had always characterized his presence was still there, even if there was an edge of sorrow to it now.

Obi-Wan sat across the floor from Yoda and after Yoda set up a force shield that would protect them from any casual detection they both sunk into meditation.

Obi-Wan reached tentatively for the force as he began to meditate. He was relieved to feel it flow to him almost eagerly. For a moment he just wrapped it around him and let it comfort him. And then slowly he began to let his emotions flow out into the force. It was slow work, letting the grief for each of his friends go one at a time. Letting his anger at Palpatine and his actions go. Letting his grief and guilt at Anakin's turn go.

He felt tears run down his cheeks but he didn't try to stem them. Instead he beseeched the force for strength and comfort. And in that moment he thought he felt all those he cared for in the force. He felt as though the force was prompting him _There is no death; there is the force. _And while that didn't miraculously make everything better he did feel comforted. His friends were there in the force waiting patiently until it was his turn to become one with the force.

He sank further into the force, he didn't seek anything, he didn't attempt to work through anything, instead he just let the force flow through him, and he let himself listen to its silent song. He let himself sink as deeply into the force as he could, in imitation of becoming one with the force. He let the force do with him as it will.

If later asked to explain what happened during that meditation he would never be able to fully explain his experience. It was almost as if he watched his whole life pass through him. Growing up in the temple, losing hope that he would ever become a padawan, being sent to Bandomeer, where he finally proved his worth to Qui-Gon and was accepted as his apprentice. The missions that followed, leaving the order to join the youth of Melida-Daan in bringing peace to their world, Bruck Chuns death, Xanatos death, more missions, the confusion he often felt at the hands of Master Qui-Gon, the need to be considered worthy, but never quite feeling as though he had succeeded. The fateful mission to Naboo, meeting Anakin, the fight with the Sith Apprentice, Qui-Gon's death, being elevated to knight and suddenly having an apprentice, trying to teach Anakin, trying to be the right Master for Anakin. More missions, the relationship between him and Anakin becoming more than Master and Padawan, instead becoming brothers, father and son, the battle of Genosis, the long tiring missions of the Clone Wars, and finally the end of the Clone Wars and the end of the Jedi Order. There was no recrimination from the force, no soft scolding, instead he was reminded that he had always done his best. There was no lies, the force knew he wasn't perfect, but it accepted everything he had done in the spirit within which he had done it. And while Obi-Wan knew that he had made plenty of mistakes, he was at peace, it wasn't possible at that time for him to feel guilt for his part in Anakin's turn. The force was telling him he could be at peace. He felt a new batch of tears begin to slide down his cheeks. The force had forgiven him his mistakes, and now he just had to forgive himself. He once again pulled the force around him as a blanket.

Finally he pulled himself out of meditation almost simultaneously with Yoda. Yoda gave him a searching look.

"Form a bond we must, important it is, for past and future. Yes yes, very important it is."

Obi-Wan blinked several times. "For past and future?"

Yoda nodded, "Heard me correct you did, now form a bond we must."

Obi-Wan gave him a quizzical look, "I have no objections of course, but, how will this bond help with the _past_ and the future?"

"Know I do not! But know to trust the force I do! Form a bond we must."

Obi-Wan nodded, he trusted the force and he trusted Yoda, if this was what they both wanted him to do than he definitely had no objections, not that he would have an issue with forming a bond with Yoda in the first place. It was after all a great honor.

They both settled into a half level meditative state, Obi-Wan reached out with his mind and met Yoda's own mind probe. Together they united the two probes until there was a single probe stretching between the two. Obi-Wan couldn't help but think that the bond was right. It had the same comfort that he often associated with the bond he had shared with his former master. Having someone strong and wise just a thought away. It was… right. Together they formed a secondary layer of protection around the bond. After all it never hurt to have a little more protection. Especially in these times.

Obi-Wan felt a thrill of exhilaration. While he had first considered it to be similar to his former master-padawan bond, he now realized was much more. While a master-padawan bond started out of duty, while it often evolved to become much more than that, it still remained fact that that was why it had been started. But this bond… this was a bond between equals. This bond had been born out of friendship, mutual need, and comfort. And it was comforting, knowing that he was now forever connected with the only other Jedi still alive. He opened his eyes and wiped away a few tears that had slipped through his closed eyelids. He saw that Yoda's eyes seemed to have their own share of unshed tears.

"A bond we have always had, official now it is."

Obi-Wan gave a small smile. "It is an honor and a blessing to share this bond with you." His smile widened "I'm grateful for the reminder that I will never be alone."

Yoda nodded, "Serve us well this bond will. Remember you must that always help you I will."

"And I you."

Yoda gave a small chortle. "No no, big plans the force has for you. Smaller my part is."

Obi-Wan snorted, "And what would that be."

"Know that I do not! Trust in the force we must!"

Obi-Wan nodded, "Yes, that we must." Silently he doubted that he could really have an important part to play.

"Ow!"

He rubbed his thigh where Yoda had whacked him with his walking stick. "Doubt me you should not!"

"Of course Master."

Yoda scowled. Obviously Obi-Wan hadn't sounded sincere enough. But thankfully Yoda didn't feel the need to whack him again. Obi-Wan really didn't want any more bruises to add to his already bruised body… his fight with Anakin had been both physically, mentally, and emotionally painful.

Yoda interrupted his thoughts, "Now, sleep we must."

Obi-Wan nodded in agreement. He was thoroughly exhausted. All though he wasn't sure he would actually be able to sleep. His mind was still trying to cope with everything that had happened in the past few days.

Yoda tapped him softly. "Calm your mind you must. Listen to the force did you? Calm your mind and heart did it?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes, it did."

"Than remember that you must. Trust the force you must."

Obi-Wan nodded. "You're right Master."

He left the room and headed to the room that Bail had prepared for him. He made a mental note to thank Bail yet again for all that he had done for them.

He didn't think that he would ever be able to thank Bail enough for all the he had done. But he would certainly try.

He lay down on the sleep couch prepared for him. He let his mind wander through the visions of his past that he had seen during his meditations. It was strange, seeing everything that way had opened his mind to things he hadn't really recognized. He had expected to be reminded of all of his failures. And while he had seen many of his mistakes it was more than that. After Qui-Gon's death he had almost put him on a pedestal, maybe a part of that was because of Anakin's constant critique _'Qui-Gon would have understood… Qui-Gon would have been able to help me… If Qui-Gon had been here this never would have happened." _Eventually Anakin had stopped, but by then the damage had been done. In Obi-Wan's mind he would never quite measure up. Now that he had seen both his own apprenticeship and his time as a Master, he could see the mistakes that both he and Qui-Gon had made. Over time he had idealized his relationship with his master. While it had been a strong bond, it had also been a distant bond, Qui-Gon had demanded a good deal from him, had nearly expected him to be a perfect padawan, he had preached following the force, but had often ignored Obi-Wan's own premonitions from the force. And while Qui-Gon had loved him, he had never truly shown that love. No, Qui-Gon had been to scarred by his relationship with Xanatos to do that. It made Obi-Wan wonder what would have happened if Qui-Gon had lived to take Anakin as his apprentice. Would he have changed back to the way he had been with Xanatos or would he have kept to the aloof teaching pattern that he had adopted with Obi-Wan?

Obi-Wan shook his head. It did him no good to think about these things now. It was in the past, and it would stay there. Qui-Gon had likely taught him the way he felt was best, and he had tried to teach Anakin in the way he felt was best. But Obi-Wan had chosen how he was going to live his life, and Anakin had the same opportunity to make that choice. And Obi-Wan would have to be happy with that.

He took a few deep breaths, and with each exhale he released his thoughts.

Slowly he fell asleep.

The force saw everything, the force _was_ everything. And the force was, at the moment, a little annoyed. The force could do a lot of things. But the force had it's own rules. The most important one-_There was always a choice._ The force could put people in certain positions so that they could do great things, but still they had to choose to do great things. This time around the right choices hadn't been made. Even then the force had a back up plan. The twin children would have had the ability to bring the world back into it's proper balance. But Anakin's anger had ruined that plan, going so far as to actually manage to kill his wife and his unborn children. The force sighed… A balance would be achieved, a balance was always achieved, but it was more a question of time. Before Anakin's fall there had been a slight imbalance, but Anakin and Palpatine had made it into a cataclysmic imbalance.

And the force wasn't happy with that, and it certainly didn't want to spend the next century that way. It would if it had to, and it would make the best of it, as it always did. And perhaps if the force had been left with almost any other people it would have let the world continue as it was. But the force had a special regard for both Obi-Wan and Yoda. In Yoda's 800 years it had served the force diligently, as all living things, he made mistakes, misunderstood the forces wishes. But he had tried his best. And for the most part he had succeeded.

Obi-Wan was in a similar position. He had always done his best to do as the force asked him to. But the force would admit that he had given young Obi-Wan a difficult hand. It had sent Obi-Wan to heal a broken man's heart, it had sent Obi-Wan to be a leader of light while the world was falling into darkness, it had sent Obi-Wan to teach an angry boy to become a great man, it had sent Obi-Wan to live a life full of sorrow and heartache. And Obi-Wan had done so, and had done so well, and with a full heart and an unconquerable spirit, never breaking under the pressures that the force had asked him to bear.

And so the force whirled around as it considered all of the possibilities before it. And perhaps it wasn't fair what the force intended to do. The two Jedi had already given a great deal to the force, and what the force asked wouldn't be easy. And with the knowledge that the two Jedi had never balked at doing the will of the force the force made it's choice.

**_This story will likely have many cliches... But cliches are fun._**

**_But first I should say... I am NOT one of the people under the opinion that the Jedi had it coming. Should they be more flexible... Eh... probably. But I don't think they are idiots for doing what they did. They did what they felt was best._**

**_Nor am I one of the people who feels like loads of exceptions should be made for Anakin... I feel like that's a horrible idea, in my opinion it would only make Anakin more assured of his 'Chosen Oneness' and his pride level would go up a bunch. And it was already pretty high to start with. In this story I will have a few exceptions made for Anakin... But not very much._**

**_Anyways... sorry for the rant... Hope this story is somewhat enjoyed._**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Yet another chapter, let us all go into shock. :D Hopefully it will be thoroughly enjoyed.**

**(I may have forgotten to mention last chapter... I do not own Star Wars. I shall, unfortunately, never own Star Wars. (If for some reason that changes you all shall be the first to know.) But, yes, don't own Star Wars that would be Sir Lucas.)**

Obi-Wan woke up silently. He kept his breathing deep and steady, mimicking sleep. In reality he allowed his senses to make sense of his surroundings.

He wasn't sure what had woken him up. Perhaps it was the sudden absence of the steady thrum of the ship's engines, or perhaps it was the soft snoring from a room nearby, perhaps it was the sudden absence of aches and pains in his body, or maybe it was the sudden cacophony of the force, which now seemed to be full of hundreds of sentient force presences. Or maye it was all of those things mixed into one. Judging him to be the only person in the room Obi-Wan opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was several model spaceships hanging from the ceiling above him. How odd, it reminded him of Anakin's old room. Slowly he sat up to take a closer look at the room he had found himself in.

There were several model spaceships hanging from the ceiling as Obi-Wan had first noted. There was a desk in the corner with several datapads stacked on it. There was an open closet and Obi-Wan could see clothes scattered around the bottom of the closet floor. There were several things on the wall, although Obi-Wan couldn't quite make out what they were, it was still rather dark in the room, and Obi-wan had no intention of turning on the light and informing whoever, or whatever had brought him here that he was awake. Which was another problem, years of missions and war had made Obi-Wan a very light sleeper. For someone to have been able to get to Obi-Wan and move him without waking him was alarming. It meant they were very skilled, and bound to be very dangerous.

The fact that whoever it was had kept him alive could be considered both good and bad. But most likely bad.

Obi-Wan returned his attention to the room. It was, Obi-Wan noted, very similar to Anakin's room when he had been Obi-Wan's apprentice, except perhaps a good deal cleaner, and without a hundred different droid parts lying around. Obi-Wan stood up slowly. And then froze.

He was… different. The first thing that caught his attention was the braid hanging from behind his right ear. Obi-Wan hadn't had his braid in 13 years. He closed his eyes to stop them from further examining his body. But they had already taken into account his younger body.

What in the world was going on!?

He turned his attention to his mind, searching for one thing in particular.

There. There was the bond with his former master. Obi-Wan stared at the room again. Now that he looked at the room again he realized it didn't so much look like Anakin's old room. But his own room as an apprentice.

The snoring he heard from a nearby room was the same snoring Obi-Wan had listened to for twelve years.

The absence of the ships vibrations were because he was no longer in a ship, but rather the Jedi temple.

And the sudden feeling of hundreds of force presences would be because there were hundreds of force presences.

And while mentally that all made sense… Obi-Wan couldn't comprehend it. Because in order for all of that to be true… he would have to be at least thirteen years in the past.

Obi-Wan shook himself. Whether his body looked like it or not he was still a Jedi Master who knew better than to hyperventilate when things got bad. Or in this case completely messed up.

He ran his hand through his hair and then flinched. His hair was in the short padawan cut. And Obi-Wan didn't need the extra reminder that he _seemed_ to be in the past. Seemed being the key word. But Obi-Wan was a rational person, this… this wasn't rational.

Hyperventilating really seemed appropriate right about now.

He closed his eyes to help himself think. What was he supposed to do? First things first, figure out if this was really happening. If this was some strange elaborate trick (and if it were a trick the only people who would want to trick him were Anak…. Vader and the Emperor) and if that was the case than Obi-Wan doubted he'd find anything out of order before he was accosted, or killed, or tortured, or… he stopped himself, he didn't want to even try to think of the things Palpatine and Vader would enjoy doing to him, it would be unpleasant.

He sighed inwardly. He needed answers. He needed to understand what was going on. He breathed in and let the force swell through him. He blinked once. He had the force, that was a tally against this being a trick from Palpatine and Vader, it was unlikely they would let him access the force. But he did have access to the force, and the force didn't lie.

He settled into a meditative pose, Obi-Wan was actually a little annoyed it had taken him so long to decide to meditate. But in his defense he felt he deserved a little time to go into shock given the circumstances.

He searched throughout the eddies of the force trying to understand just what was going on. The force was fairly silent on the matter. Merely telling him that yes, he really was 13 years in the past.

Obi-Wan sighed, what was he supposed to do? The force didn't lie, sometimes it just didn't answer all of your questions.

On a whim Obi-Wan ran through his mental bonds. He had his bond with Qui-Gon, although he could see now that it was strained and frayed on his side. There were the small bonds that signified connection with many of his friends. Not enough of a bond to communicate with, but enough of a bond to be able to recognize that they were still alive. He took a good amount of time just wrapping the force around those bonds. They were alive. He was alive. All of them were alive!

He stopped in surprise when he came across his bond with Yoda. It was an anomaly. His side of the bond was strong, the same as it had been before Obi-Wan had gone to sleep last night 13 years in the future. But he could sense that Yoda's side of the bond was perhaps only a little stronger than any normal bond between Jedi. He quickly scanned his mind, but as far as he could tell he didn't have any of his other bonds from the future, at least no real bonds, there were several shadow bonds. Bonds that were now mere possibilities.

Obi-Wan refocused on his bond with Yoda. Why had he kept only this bond from the past, err… future? Force knows that the Force didn't do anything without a reason. Yoda's words from the future slid into his mind _Remember you must that always help you I will. _When Obi-Wan had questioned him Yoda had said he was unsure what would happen. But perhaps Yoda had had some small inkling.

Now to plan out what he was going to do. First he was going to make sure to avoid coming in contact with anyone until after he had spoken to Yoda. Which meant that his first order of business would be to go to Yoda. And that was really the only plan he had right now. He needed to know what was going on in his new timeline. After that he and Yoda could figure out what needed to be done.

He looked around until he found his chrono. It was only four in the morning. If he remembered right Qui-Gon normally didn't try to wake him up until six. But Qui-Gon himself normally woke up at five thirty. Obi-Wan had no idea when Yoda woke up. But Obi-Wan was beginning to feel very uncomfortable in his old padawan room.

Quietly he slipped through the apartment that he had shared with Qui-Gon… that he was sharing with Qui-Gon. It was strangely painful seeing all of Qui-Gon's plants and decorations. After Qui-Gon's death Obi-Wan had removed everything of Qui-Gon's. It was just too painful to deal with, there had been to many ghosts and to much pain by merely walking into the room. Obi-Wan wasn't sure how to feel now.

Silently he slipped from the apartment and into the hallways. He moved silently towards Yoda's rooms. The hallways were quiet and empty given how early in the morning it was. It wasn't until he had actually reached Yoda's rooms that he realized that Yoda likely wasn't awake yet.

He stopped a little way down the hallway and lent against the wall. He needed to get himself under control. He had been a General in the Clone Wars, a major strategist. He shouldn't be making such rookie mistakes.

But _nothing_ had ever prepared him for this. How could he have possibly prepared for being sent 13 years into his past?

The door to Yoda's rooms opened. "Stand there will you? Or come to talk have you?"

Yoda had tottered around the room for several minutes getting some cookies and tea for the two of them. Obi-Wan just sat there anxiously in the humid rooms trying to decide how to tell Yoda what had happened.

Finally Yoda sat down opposite him. "Talk now you should."

"I'm not sure where to start exactly."

"From the beginning I would think."

Obi-Wan gave a distracted nod… Where was the beginning? When he had woken up this morning? The mission to Naboo 13 years ago? He let out a long sigh… Well here went nothing.

"I think I'm from the future."

Yoda just blinked. "Tell me more you should."

"When I went to bed last night I was a 38 year old man and one of the only remaining Jedi in the galaxy. You were the only other known living Jedi."

Yoda frowned. "Disturbing this is. How came this to be?" Obi-Wan took a moment to be amazed at the utter calmness with which Yoda accepted what he had just said.

"The Sith are back, sometime in the near future Qui-Gon and I were going to be sent to Naboo to negotiate the end of a blockade, during that trip we discovered both the Sith and the Chosen One. For ten years there was relative peace before the republic began to fall apart. A group of systems left the republic and called themselves the Separatists. The disagreement turned into a war that lasted three years, at the end of the three years the boy thought to be the Chosen One…" Obi-Wan sighed "He joined the Sith and led a group of clones onto the temple and killed everyone in there. Even the younglings. All of the Jedi that were not at the temple were turned on by their troops. You and I were the only known survivors."

Yoda's ears were drooped. "Sad this fate is. Prevent it we must." Again with the utter calmness. How was he so calm? Obi-Wan certainly wasn't.

Obi-Wan nodded. "How?"

Yoda frowned. "Show me can you the future you've lived?"

Obi-Wan nodded, "You and I created a bond in my past life, my side of the bond is still strong."

Yoda nodded, "Connect to your bond I will."

The process was similar to that of the night prior. Once they were connected Obi-Wan hesitated? What should he show Yoda? He shook his head mutely, he would let the force decide what needed to be shown. He let the force flow through him swirling through his memories. Silently he watched as memories were shown to Yoda. The mission to Naboo was shown in it's entirety, from the moment Qui-Gon and he had boarded the Trade Federation's ship to Yoda's reluctant agreement in training Anakin. Several of his missions with Anakin. His attempts to curtail Anakin's pride. Obi-Wan's growth as a Jedi and a Master. The protecting of Padme, and the results of Genosis and the beginning of the Clone Wars. Several of the terrible battles of the Clone Wars. Obi-Wan's rising to a Council Master and Anakin's knighting. The final few months of the Clone Wars and the final rise of the Sith. His reaction to the destroyed temple and his fight with Anakin. The last few days he spent aboard Bail Organa's ship with Yoda, and the final night they spent together when they had created their bond. Finally the scenes faded away and Obi-Wan looked up at the old master.

"Terrible this future is. To Naboo you shall soon be sent, a plan for this time we must make."

Obi-Wan nodded, "I agree. But… I admit I am not sure where we should change things. It's all so very complicated. If we change too much too soon then we lose any foreknowledge of what might happen. But we can't just let things continue on the same path, that would be pure folly."

Yoda nodded. "Meditate together we shall. Decide we should, who of the future we should tell. And what changes we should make."

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. Small and simple steps to begin with. Of course.

Force Obi-Wan was tired.

Together they both sunk into meditation. Obi-Wan first concentrated on who to tell about the future. Two names kept coming back to him. One he was sure was sent by the force… the other he was afraid was his own desires. He would ask Yoda what he thought. Next he focused on the mission to Naboo.

It was hard. So very hard. He was conflicted. He cared a great deal for Anakin, but he wasn't sure that he was supposed to bring Anakin back to Coruscant. The council had been right the first time. Anakin was too fearful, too angry. But at the same time, leaving him to be found by the Sith. That would be even worse. He was relieved that he had no qualms about both killing the Sith apprentice and keeping Qui-Gon alive. He felt that that was completely force approved. He was roused from his meditations by the sound of his comlink. He grabbed it quickly, hoping that he hadn't roused Yoda from his own meditations. "Kenobi here."

"Where are you Padawan?" Obi-Wan nearly choked. Consciously he had known that Qui-Gon was still alive, but hearing his voice, and being reminded that he was a Padawan was still shocking. For a moment he choked.

"I am with Master Yoda." Force, how had that come out so calmly.

There was a pause on Qui-Gon's side of the comlink. "Is something wrong Padawan?"

Yoda suddenly spoke. "Speak I can with Young Kenobi. A problem there need not be. Over dreams we speak."

"Of course Master Yoda. I commed to remind you Obi-Wan that we had plans to spar this morning."

Obi-Wan opened his mouth to speak but was beat by Yoda again. "Miss his spar he will, my fault that is, but much more to speak about we have."

Obi-Wan sent Yoda an amused look. "I apologize Master Qui-Gon, I'm afraid time has quite escaped me."

There was further silence, and even after all the years Obi-Wan could still picture the amused look on Qui-Gon's face. "We can postpone our sparring match until tomorrow. Don't forget your other obligations today."

Obi-Wan sent a panicked look to Master Yoda. This was 13 years in his past! How was he supposed to remember what his obligations had been!

"Of course Master."

"No no, cancel his obligations today I will. Make them up later he will. Necessary this meeting is!"

Another brief silence. "Of course Master. I shall see you this evening Obi-Wan." The com shut off.

Obi-Wan let out a sigh. "I have no clue what the obligations you're supposed to cancel are."

Yoda shrugged, "Discover that you will when complain to you someone does."

Obi-Wan gaped for a moment before he let out a laugh. "Well, that's one way to do it."

Yoda chortled "Yes, yes it is. Now speak we should."

Obi-Wan nodded. "I feel that we should tell Master Windu."

"Agree with you I do. Feel that I also did."

"Master, what are your feelings on telling Master Qui-Gon?"

Yoda closed his eyes and sighed. "Hard this will be for you, but tell Master Qui-Gon we should not, too contrary he is. Communicate he will not, do what he feels best without listening he will."

Obi-Wan sighed, it was hard. But it was also true. Master Qui-Gon had always been that way, and would likely always be that way.

"Call Master Windu here I will. Show him your memories we will and then speak of our plans we will."

Obi-Wan nodded silently as Yoda moved to his comlink.

Silently he felt as though he was doing an awful lot of nodding recently.

The two of them sat in companionable silence as they waited for Mace to arrive. Obi-Wan appreciated that, there was no need to so much as think right now, just enjoy the cookies that Yoda had set up for them.

Master Windu arrived quickly. "Master Yoda, Padawan Kenobi." He gave Obi-Wan a shrewd look. "You said that it was urgent."

"Yes yes, share much with you we must."

"We?"

"Yes yes! Important information Obi-Wan has. See it you should. Patience you must have!" Obi-Wan kept his face impassive but inside he was smiling.

Mace bowed his head. "Yes Master."

"Sit sit. See this standing up you should not."

Master Windu sat. Obi-Wan concealed another grin, it was always fun watching Yoda boss other people around. Most particularly Council Members.

Yoda turned to Obi-Wan, "Pass the memories through me to him you should."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Of course Master."

They all sunk into a half meditative state, he could feel Mace's carefully hidden curiosity and had to stifle yet another smile. He and Mace had grown to be friends in his past life, but he didn't think Master Windu would appreciate being teased by a mere Padawan.

Again he let the force decide what needed to be seen. For the most part it was the same as what Yoda had seen, but Obi-Wan was gratified to see that the force was letting Mace see that the two of them had become close friends. While it wasn't the same as becoming close friends it would likely make camaraderie easier.

The three of them came out of meditation. Mace sank back into his seat. Letting his eyes drift back and forth between him and Yoda.

"This is absolutely insane." A brief moment's pause. "What's the plan?"

Yoda gave a long-suffering sigh. "Decide that now we will."

Obi-Wan felt peace surround him. They would make it through this.

**AN: Ooh ooh! What should they plan! What will they do to stop the rise of the sith, the corruption of Anakin, and the general fall of the Republic.**

**Has Obi-Wan really come to terms with the fact that he's in the past?**

**Who knows?  
But your opinions on the matter would be wonderful.**


End file.
